A Mysterious Door
by kokaau
Summary: Suara aneh itu. Pintu misterius itu. Aura misterius itu.. Selalu menggangguku setiap malam. Pintu itu selalu ada dikamarku ketika malam tiba. CHAPTER 02: "CAN SHE ANSWER IT?", UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1— Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Pengetahuan yang saya karang XD jadi, jangan percaya dengan itu. Kecuali yang benar benar ada. Terinspirasi dari cerita teman, My first fiction in genre Mystery, AU, TYPOS, GAJE, ABAL, KURANG SERAM DLL.**

**KxN present,**

**A Hunter x Hunter fanfiction,**

**A Mysterious Door**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 00 **— **Prologue.**

**-oOo-**

Apa kalian pernah merasakan atau mengalami ketakutan yang sangat? Atau, kalian pernah mendengar suara yang asing yang selalu muncul setiap malam dan mengganggu tidur kalian? Kalau iya, suara apa itu? Kisah ini, hanya akan membuat kalin terheran-heran. Dikamar kalian, apa kalian pernah melihat pintu yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya? Jika iya, apa kalian pernah membuka pintu itu ketika tengah malam?

Sebelumnya, pertanyaan pertanyaan itu belum bahkan tidak pernah mengusik hidupku. Namun sekarang, pertanyaan itu berkelebat dibenakku. Setiap malam, dirumahku.. Lebih tepatnya didalam kamarku, aku selalu dapat mendengar suara suara aneh dan terkadang, aku merasakan ada sejumlah aura kecil dibawah tempat tidurku. Tapi, ketika aku melongok kebawah, aura itu lenyap seketika.

Disekolah pun, begitu. Karena hari ini aku ada tugas tambahan bersama temanku, aku jadi harus tinggal dikelas bersamanya sampai pukul 7 malam. Ketika aku berjalan akan meninggalkan temanku, suara suara yang biasa terdengar dikamarku kini terdengar dikelas. Ketika aku menoleh kearah temanku, temanku hilang. Karena aku khawatir akan diriku yang hanya seorang gadis, aku jadi meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Sangat cepat sehingga aku menabrak orang didepanku.

"Aduh, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." aku meminta maaf kepada orang yang aku tabrak.

"Tidak apa. Kau siswi kelas berapa?" tanya orang itu ketika aku membantunya berdiri.

"2-C. Kau?"

"Aku siswa kelas 3-D. Namaku Kuroro. Salam kenal."

"Oh, senior Kuroro. Maaf karena menabrakmu. Aku Kurapika."

"Tak apa. Kau sedang apa sendirian dilorong? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Begini, aku ada tugas tambahan. Aku juga sering mendengar suara-suara aneh yang suka terdengar dikamarku. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Maaf bertanya. Kira-kira, suara seperti apa yang sering kau dengar, Kurapika?"

"Seperti, _"tolong.. Tolong aku. Aku takut. Disini gelap. Tolong bukakan pintu itu."_ juga terkadang, aku mendengar suara yang mengatakan, _"mari ikut denganku ke surga. Atau kau mau ikut bersamaku ke neraka?"_ ya. Seperti itu lah."

Raut orang didepanku kini berubah. "Kau.. Kau Kurapika Kuruta?"

"I-iya."

"Aku Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer! Aku juga sering mendengar itu. Bisa aku ikut kerumahmu?"

"Te-tentu, ibu juga pulang agak terlambat, hari ini. Boleh. Memang, kalau aku boleh tahu, mau apa kau datang?"

"Untuk apa?" orang didepanku ini mengulangi apa yang aku katakan. "Nanti kau akan tahu. Panggil saja aku, Kuroro. Hilangkan senior-nya. Oh, bisa kita kerumahmu, sekarang?"

-oOo-

"Disini, kamarku, Kuroro." aku memandu orang dibelakangku untuk mengikutiku kekamar. "Yo, silahkan masuk."

Setelah kami berada dikamarku, dia mulai menyapu seluruh kamarku. "Dimana kau biasa melihat _pintu_ itu, Kurapika?"

"Disini," aku menunjukkan tempat dimana setiap malam aku melihat pintu itu.

_"Tolong.. Tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini.. Disini gelap. Bukakan pintu itu."_

_"Kau.. Kau mau ikut bersamaku ke surga, atau bersamaku ke neraka?"_

_"Bukakan pintu itu! Disini gelap! Neraka ini.. Sangat menakutkan!"_

_"Bila kau tidak membuka pintu ini, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"_

Kami berdua mendengar suara suara aneh yang kubilang. Mereka, berebut untuk bicara. Disaat dimana pintu itu muncul, kamarku menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Padahal, aku sudah menyalakan sakelar lampu. Karena aku takut terpisah dan takut kenapa kenapa, jadi aku merangkul tangan Kuroro. Setelah kegelapan itu hilang, kini digantikan cahaya yang sangat terang yang bisa membuat mata siapapun buta. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, aku baru sadar, kalau tangan yangakau rangkul bukanlah Kuroro. Melainkan tengkorak hidup!

Aku langsung meloncat menjauh dari tengkorak itu. Lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang gelap dan dingin. Seketika itu, aku melihat secarik kertas menggantung didepan wajahku. Aku langsung berteriak, tapi anehnya, suaraku tidak terdengar. Lalu aku mengambil kertas yang menggantung itu dan membacanya.

_Selamat datang didunia kegelapan. Disini, kau akan bermain layaknya detektif handal yang akan memecahkan misteri. Selama kau belum memecahkannya, kau tidak diizinkan keluar dari dunia ini. Begitu juga dengan temanmu.._

_Teman?_ Aku bertanya didalam hati. _Teman yang dimaksud disini adalah.. Kuroro. Oh, dimana dia?_ Lalu aku melanjutkan membaca kertas itu.

_..jika kau peduli padanya, datanglah ke kastil diujung lorong ini. Dan pecahkan semus misteri yang ada. Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan temanmu dan kehilangan nyawamu. Bukan hanya itu, kau juga akan kehilangan orang orang yang kau sayangi seperti mereka. Suara suara yang selalu muncul setiap malam._

_Salam, Victori Raja Kegelapan._

_Vic..tori? Sepertinya aku pernah membaca artikel tentangnya. Oh! Tentu saja! Victori Von Grosh. Dahulu adalah seorang raja Belanda.. Yang mati karena ditelan kegelapan. _Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap itu dan sampai didepan halaman kastil yang besar. Seperti yang diinstruksikan raja Victori. Lalu aku masuk dan disambut oleh pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

-oOo-

A/n: yo! Bagaimana fiksi pertamaku di genre misteri? Aneh, ya? Buahahaha.. Aku saja binggung, ingin apa nanti jalan ceritanya XD baiklah, review saja.

_**KxN.**_


	2. Chapter 2— The First Case

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"Aku Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer! Aku juga sering mendengar itu. Bisa aku ikut kerumahmu?"

Setelah kami berada dikamarku, dia mulai menyapu seluruh kamarku. "Dimana kau biasa melihat _pintu_ itu, Kurapika?"

Kami berdua mendengar suara suara aneh yang kubilang. Mereka, berebut untuk bicara. Disaat dimana pintu itu muncul, kamarku menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Padahal, aku sudah menyalakan sakelar lampu. Karena aku takut terpisah dan takut kenapa kenapa, jadi aku merangkul tangan Kuroro. Setelah kegelapan itu hilang, kini digantikan cahaya yang sangat terang yang bisa membuat mata siapapun buta. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, aku baru sadar, kalau tangan yangakau rangkul bukanlah Kuroro. Melainkan tengkorak hidup!

Aku langsung meloncat menjauh dari tengkorak itu. Lalu berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang gelap dan dingin. Seketika itu, aku melihat secarik kertas menggantung didepan wajahku. Aku langsung berteriak, tapi anehnya, suaraku tidak terdengar. Lalu aku mengambil kertas yang menggantung itu dan membacanya.

_Selamat datang didunia kegelapan. Disini, kau akan bermain layaknya detektif handal yang akan memecahkan misteri. Selama kau belum memecahkannya, kau tidak diizinkan keluar dari dunia ini. Begitu juga dengan temanmu.._

_Teman?_ Aku bertanya didalam hati. _Teman yang dimaksud disini adalah.. Kuroro. Oh, dimana dia?_ Lalu aku melanjutkan membaca kertas itu.

_..jika kau peduli padanya, datanglah ke kastil diujung lorong ini. Dan pecahkan semus misteri yang ada. Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan temanmu dan kehilangan nyawamu. Bukan hanya itu, kau juga akan kehilangan orang orang yang kau sayangi seperti mereka. Suara suara yang selalu muncul setiap malam._

_Salam, Victori Raja Kegelapan._

Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap itu dan sampai didepan halaman kastil yang besar. Seperti yang diinstruksikan raja Victori. Lalu aku masuk dan disambut oleh pemandangan yang mencengangkan.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**Warning!**

**Pengetahuan yang saya karang XD jadi, jangan percaya dengan itu. Kecuali yang benar benar ada. Terinspirasi dari cerita teman, My first fiction in genre Mystery, AU, TYPOS, GAJE, OC, ABAL, KURANG SERAM DLL.**

**KxN present,**

**A Hunter x Hunter fanfiction,**

**A Mysterious Door**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 01 **— **The first Case.**

**-oOo-**

"Selamat datang dikastilku. Siapa namamu?"

Aku ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkinkah ini kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi? Tapi, kenapa harus Ibu? Kenapa harus ibu yang disandera? Kenapa bukan aku? "Kenapa.."

"Jangan bertanya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu?"

"Apa aku wajib harus menjawabnya?"

"Jangan membantah! Jawab saja! Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa aku menjawabmu? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Lepaskan ibuku. Jangan lukai dia."

"Kalau aku melepaskannya, kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Oh, dimana kau menyandera temanku?"

"Teman? Siapa?" tanya orang didepanku ini. Jujur, aku akui, dia itu cukup keras kepala juga.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Dimana kau menyandera temanku yang berambut hitam?"

"Berambut.. Hitam? Oh, Kuroro Lucifer, maksudmu?"

Aku menggangguk. "Hn, dimana dia?"

"Tenang, dia ada didalam. Jangan khawatir, kami takkan melukainya. Karena dia tamu spesial kami."

"Tamu spesial?"

"Baik, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika Kuruta. Puas?"

"Kuruta? Oh, kau juga tamu spesial tn. Victori! Lewat sini." orang didepanku menggiringku memasuki kastil. "Tenang, itu hanya boneka. Ibu mu yang asli ada di dunia biasa. Kami menjaganya."

"Begitu."

"Ny. Kuruta, bagaimana kau bertemu tn. Lucifer?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Tidak ada alasan tertentu. Ny, apa kau sering mendengar suara-suara aneh dan merasakan sejumlah aura kecil dibawah tempat tidurmu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Aura itu berasal dari auraku. Namun suara suara itu, berasal dari korban tn. Victori yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini." lalu orang didepanku berhenti. Dan aku juga berhenti. "Kita sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk kedalam dan kau akan dibiarkan memilih pemandu untuk memandumu ke tn. Victori. Semoga berhasil." lalu ia membukakan pintu untukku dan menutupnya kembali setelah aku masuk.

_Semoga berhasil?_ Aku bertanya dalam hati.

"Selamat datang. Ny. Kuruta."

Aku menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapatkan dua orang anak kembar. "Aku Kiri Zuka." Kiri Zuka— Berambut hijau tua, bermata hitam kelam dan berkulit agak pucat. Dan mengenakan baju tuxedo berjaket hitam dan berdalaman kemeja putih.

"Kalau aku, Kiri Hime." Kiri Hime— Berambut hijau tua, bermata hitam kelam dan berkulit putih yang seputih susu. Dan mengenakan baju china yang berwarna biru muda. Sangat selaras dengan warna kulitnya.

_Kiri Zuka? Kiri Hime? Jangan-jangan.. _Aku mengira-ngira.

"Ya, kami adalah _si kembar Kiri_. Tolong pilih salah satu dari kami untuk menjadi pemandumu, ny. Kuruta." kata si kembar Kiri secara bersamaan. Sejujurnya, aku paling benci kalau disuruh memilih. Biar aku rasakan dulu aura mereka.

"Bagaimana? Sudah menentukan?" mereka bertanya secara bersamaan lagi. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Kiri.. Kirizu— Kiri Hime." jawabku. Lalu kedua anak Kiri itu tersenyum dan orang bernama Kirihime itu datang menghampiriku.

"Salam, namaku Kiri Hime." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kiri Zuka adalah kakakku. Silahkan ikut aku," lalu aku mengikuti orang bernama Kiri Hime itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara sedari tadi, ny. Kuruta?"

"Ah. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu harus memanggilmu dengan apa. Aku binggung. Lagi pula, aku tak punya topik yang akan aku bicarakan." jawabku.

"Begitukah? Panggil saja aku Kime."

"Ki..me?"

Orang didepanku menggangguk. "Kependekan dari Kiri Hime."

"Aku mengerti."

"Maaf aku lancang, tapi bagaimana kau memilihku? Maksudku, kakakku kan tampan. Kebanyakan wanita yang masuk kedunia hitam ini memilih kakakku untuk menjadi pemandu mereka. Tapi kenapa kau.."

"Aku merasakan aura kalian."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Karena auramu dan aura kakakmu sangat berbeda. Tadi aku merasakan ada beberapa hal ganjil dalam aura kakakmu. Tapi kau, kau sangat berbeda. Itu mengapa, aku memilihmu menjadi pemanduku."

"Aku mengerti. Oh, boleh kupanggil kau dengan sebutan Kura? Karena aku sangat menyukai panggilan itu. Bagiku, itu lucu."

"Terserah kau ingin memanggilku dengan apa. Selama itu tidak mengungkit hal sensitifku. Kalian keluarga Kiri, pasti bisa membaca ingatan yang sudah tertanam selama puluhan tahun, 'kan?"

"Benar. Aku juga bisa membaca fikiranmu tentang temanmu itu, Kuroro Lucifer. Oh, kau mau aku beri petunjuk mengapa ada pintu misterius dan kau ada di dunia hitam ini?"

"Tentu saja, Kime! Apa lagi?" jawabku dengan semangat. "Memang, apa yang membuat kakakmu sedingin itu? Maksudku, kulit kakakmu berwarna pucat. Lebih pucat dari kulit temanku."

"Warna kulit?"

"Ya. Kenapa, Kime?"

"Warna kulit yang kakakku punya, itu bekas kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu. Ketika kami masih berwujud manusia sepertimu dan Kuroro. Ketika itu, kakakku dan aku juga mengalami apa yang kau alami. Pintu misterius, suara aneh, aura misterius, cahaya aneh. Semua itu kami rasakan 20 tahun lalu. Kau pasti bertanya, kenapa kami bisa menetap disini. Jawabannya, karena kakakku yang membuka pintu itu. Tidak, kakakku tidak membukanya. Melainkan ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam pintu itu. Juga suara aneh dan aura itu.."

_Penasaran? Kuroro juga penasaran dengam pintu itu._ "Kime, apa tiba tiba muncul cahaya dan kau juga kakakmu tiba tiba ada disini?"

"Eh. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, bukan? Dan aku juga mendapat surat dari tn. Victori untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi aku tidak berhasil. Aku tidak mau menjadi suara yang mengganggu. Jadi, tn. Victori mau berbaik hati dan membiarkan aku menjadi pemandu untuk mengantarkan _orang_ baru kepadanya. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, karena kakakku yang penasaran, ia direbus dan menjadikan kulitnya agak. Tidak, sangat pucat seperti orang mati. Oh, kau bisa menoleh kearah kiri. Disana, ada korban tn. Victori yang tidak berhasil menyelesaikan teka-tekinya dan yang sangat penasaran."

Lalu aku menoleh kearah kiri dan melihatnya. _Astaga, Raja Victori itu sangat kejam! Kenapa harus direbus?_

"Lalu, disebelah kananmu, disana ada korban yang tidak percaya, bahwa tn. Victori sedang menghukumnya dan tn. Victori-lah yang memenangkan teka-teki ini. Artinya," tiba-tiba Kime berhenti dan menoleh kearahku. Aku juga berhenti dan memperhatikannya. "Kau sedang bermain teka-teki dengan tn. Victori. Bila kau kalah, kau akan merasakan kedua hukuman ini dan menjadi salah satu dari suara aneh yang setiap malam. Namun dengan Kuroro, dia akan menjadi _figurine _bagi tn. Victori dan di awetkan. Mengerti?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Takut akan semua hukuman itu.

"Namun," ia melanjutkan "aku yakin kau bisa. Karena kau sudah benar memilih pemandu." lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya. Dan aku mengikutinya.

Setelah beberapa lama kami berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Disini, tn. Victori akan memberikanmu teka-teki. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dan mengeluarkan kami dari sini. Nasib kami bergantung padamu, Kura." lalu ia meninggalkan aku didepan pintu yang besar dan megah itu.

_Apa aku harus masuk? Atau aku harus berdiam diri disini? Kalau iya, bagaimana nasib Kuroro?_

**"Ayo, masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."**

-oOo-

**"Ayo masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."**

Terdengar suara raja Victori dari dalam. Aku ragu untuk masuk. Tapi Kime bilang, _"nasib kami semua bergantung padamu, Kura."_ dan aku tidak tega untuk membiarkan mereka di dunia hitam ini.

Akhirnya, dengan tekat yang sudah kubulatkan, aku memberanikan diri masuk keruangan itu. Setelah aku masuk, aku lebih tercengang dari pada masalah boneka yang mirip ibuku. Kini, didalam ruangan itu penuh dengan tabung berisi tubuh manusia. Juga, ada satu tubuh yang sangat aku kenali. Tubuh itu terkulai lemas didalam tabung berisi air itu. Ya, itu tubuh milik Kuroro. Rambut hitamnya yang berenang pelan didalam air itu, wajah tenangnya yang sedang menutup mata, membuatku miris. Andai ia tidak ikut aku kerumah. Andai aku tidak mengenalnya. Ia pasti tidak akan begini.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, ny. Kuruta." kini terdengar lagi suara raja Victori yang entah dimana. "Aku dibelakangmu, ny. Kuruta."

Ketika aku menoleh, ia tidak ada. Tapi, ketika aku berbalik kedepan, aku agak kaget. Karena ada raja Victori. Tepat dihadapanku. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan tn. Lucifer. Dia aman. Dia sedang didalam tabung itu. Dan tidak kenapa-kenapa. Baik, langsung saja. Kenapa kalian bisa ada didunia ini dengan tn. Lucifer? Dan, bagaimana pula kau bisa melupakannya? Begitu juga dengan tn. Lucifer. Kenapa ia bisa melupakanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Melupakan? Kami saja baru bertemu tadi sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan? Kenal saja baru!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat. Oke, kuberi waktu kau 3 bulan untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini. Biar ku beritahu aturannya. Pertama, Disini, kau bisa bebas menggunakan apa saja sebagai refrensimu untuk memecahkan teka-teki. Kedua, waktu satu bulan disini, setara dengan 1 jam didunia nyata. Jadi, waktu 3 bulanmu berarti 3 jam didunia nyata. Hukumannya, kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, tn. Lucifer akan menjadi _figurine_-ku untuk selamanya."

Aku tiba-tiba teringat kalimat Kime. _"Bila kau kalah, Kuroro akan menjadi figurine bagi tn. Victori."_

"Juga, kalau kau tidak mau mengaku kekalahanmu, kau akan menjadi suara aneh yang mengganggu _orang _selanjutnya."

"Kenapa Kuroro dijadikan _figurine_?"

"Tidak ada hal yang spesial. Hanya saja, ia menarik perhatianku. Sudah! Cepat cari tahu dan selesaikan. Jika tidak, itu hukuman untukmu dan Kuroro. Kirihime!"

Tiba-tiba, Kime ada disampingku. "Ya?"

"Tolong antar ny. Kuruta kekamarnya disebelah Timur."

"Baik, tuan. Ny. Kuruta, ayo." lalu tanganku ditarik oleh Kime dan keluar dari ruangan raja Victori. "Apa kau sudah melihat Kuroro?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Dalam keadaan terkulai lemah dan didalsm tabung, benar?"

"Hn."

"Kura, kau harus bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaan mudah itu. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja memberitahumu apa jawabannya. Namun akibatnya, kakakku lah yang akan menderita. Sebelumnya, ia sama seperti Kuroro. Intinya, kami hampir sama dengan kalian."

"Hampir?"

"Op, kita sudah sampai. Tolong berjuang, Kura!"

"H-hn. Terima kasih, Kime."

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Aku permisi."

Ia berjalan menjauh. Tapi sebelum ia sangat jauh, aku mencegatnya dengan memanggil namanya. "Kime!"

"Ya?" ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku harus apa jika ingin memanggilmu?"

"Lakukan saja seperti yang tn. Victori lakukan tadi. Panggil, _Kirihime_."

"Memang kenapa dengan _Kime_?"

"Karena, kalau tn. Victori tahu kita berkenalan, ia akan membunuhku dan kakakku."

"Kakakmu juga?"

"Eh. Karena dia, kakakku paling dibenci oleh tn. Victori. Baik, aku permisi. Tolong berjuang, sekali lagi."

"Trims." lalu Kime menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku berbalik dan masuk kedalam kamar.

_Melupakan? Kenapa Kuroro juga melupakanku? Apa maksudnya?_

-oOo-

A/n: *ehemm* chapter 01 nya is **PUBLISHED. **Oke, sekedar info saja, sebenarnya, penulisan _Kiri Zuka _dan_ Kiri Hime _enak dipandang adalah seperti ini, _Kirizuka _dan _Kirihime_. Tapi, berhubung, _kedua anak Kiri_, jadi aku pisah satu sama lain deh :3 ohiya, bagaimana pendapatnya tentang chapter 01 ini? Karena ini, fiksi pertamaku di genre Misteri, lhoo~ *sooo?* HOPE YOU LIKE IT! MUAAACCCHH:* *diiketdipohoncabe* -_-

Replies: *are?cumasatu?* yaudahlahya~ *diblender* ampun, cukk! Ampun! Kuok :v

dindachan06: oke. Terima kasih sudah menunggu.. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter pertama fiksi saya ini? *sebenernyamaupakeakuatausayasih?* lupakan! Nyahaha~ bagaimana? Aneh? Ganyambung, ya? Tolong jujur pada perasaanmu tentang fiksi saya ini, nak. *ditabok*

guest: haha.. Typo itu biasaaaaaa~ (?)

Okee.. Sekian basa basinyoo.. Repiu pliss *kittyeye*

_**KxN.**_


	3. Chapter 3 — Can She Answer It?

_Seorang anak lelaki berambut hijau tua itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum. Ketika gadis yang berulang tahun itu ingin meniup lilinnya, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan orang yang tidak di undang datang dan menghancurkan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 6 tahun. Salah seorang dari mereka menarik tangan gadis yang berulang tahun itu dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di bawah pohon besar._

_Ketika gadis itu berusaha mengejar anak lelaki yang mengajaknya bersembunyi, ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Gadis itu berteriak. Anak lelaki yang sedang bersamanya itu panik dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Namun ia mengingat sesuatu dan ia melemparkan sebuah tas kepada gadis itu._

_Anak lelaki itu berteriak dan menyebutkan namanya. Gadis itu sempat mendengar nama depannya. Ia tersenyum dan menangis. Namun tidak melanjutkan teriakannya. Tak lama, ia terjatuh ke dasar jurang._

Aku terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur di pelipisku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dan aku mulai mengingat mimpi itu. Lagi. Seperti aku pernah mengalaminya. Dan aku mulai memikirkan apa jawaban dari pertanyaan tn. Victori itu.

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Selamat datang di kastilku. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Oh, dimana kau menyandera temanku?"_

"_Tenang, dia ada di dalam. Jangan khawatir, kami tidak akan melukainya. Karena dia tamu spesial kami. Baik, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kurapika Kuruta. Puas?"_

_-oOo-_

"_Selamat datang, ny. Kuruta."_

"_Aku Kiri Zuka."_

"_Kalau aku, Kiri Hime."_

"_Ya, kami adalah si kembar Kiri. Tolong pilih salah satu dari satu kami untuk memandumu, ny. Kuruta. Bagaimana? Sudah memutuskan?"_

"_Kirizu.. Kiri Hime."_

_-oOo-_

"_**Ayo, masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."**_

"_Tak perlu khawatirkan tn. Lucifer. Dia aman di dalam tabung. Kenapa kau dan tn. Lucifer bisa di dunia ini? Dan kenapa kau bisa melupakannya? Juga, kenapa tn. Lucifer bisa melupakanmu?"_

"_Apa maksudmu melupakan? Kami saja baru bertemu tadi sepulang sekolah."_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak ingat. Oke, ku beri kau waktu 3 bulan untuk memecahkan teka-teki ini. Biar ku beritahu aturannya. Disini, kau bisa bebas menggunakan apa saja sebagai referensimu untuk memecahkan teka-teki. Kedua, waktu satu bulan disini setara dengan satu jam di dunia nyata. Jadi, waktu 3 bulanmu berarti 3 jam di dunia nyata. Hukumannya, kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, tn. Lucifer akan menjadi figurineku untuk selamanya."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter **** Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.**

**Warning!**

**FLASHBACK yang di ceritakan Hisoka adalah ketika Kurapika berumur 6 tahun XD jadi, maklum aja. Pengetahuan yang saya karang XD jadi, jangan percaya akan hal itu kecuali yang beneran ada :v Judulnya terinspirasi dari cerita milik teman saya. My first fiction in genre Mystery. AU, Typos, GAJE, OC, abal :v, Kurang serem. Bisa menyebabkan mata lelah ketika membacanya dan sesuatu yang membuat anda bosan ketika membacanya :'v**

**Aria present,**

**A Mysterious Door**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 02 — Can She Answer It?**

* * *

"Apa yang menyebabkan aku melupakan Kuroro? Dan sebaliknya.. Kalau ia bilang kenapa aku melupakannya.. berarti aku pernah bertemu dengan Kuroro.." aku tersentak sambil membelalakkan mataku. "Apa jangan-jangan.. kejadian 11 tahun lau?"

Ketika aku sedang berfokusnya berfikir, aku tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakangku. Orang itu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan sehingga membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Siapa kau!?" aku bertanya sambil bangun dari kasur dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Tenanglah, Kurapika sayang.." ucap orang itu. Ucapannya membuatku gatal. Apa maksudnya dengan kalimat sayang itu!?

"Siapa kau!? Tunjukkan wujudmu! Dan jangan panggil aku sayang!" ucapku lantang kepada orang misterius yang berada di balik kegelapan sudut kamarku. "Tunjukkan wujudmu!" lanjutku.

Orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan tersenyum—menyeringai—ke arahku. "Maaf jika aku keterlaluan sebelumnya, Kurapika. Jangan bilang kalau kau melupakan aku juga?" tanya orang itu sambil memasang mimik wajah 'sedih'nya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi jangan sok kenal denganku! Dan, kau siapa!?"

"Namaku Hisoka. Jadi benar, kau sudah melupakan kami? Astaga, biar aku ceritakan lagi padamu. Siapa tahu kau mengingatnya, walaupun sedikit." Ucap orang itu. Orang bernama Hisoka itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Cerita ini dimulai 11 tahun lalu. Saat itu, di sebuah desa di pedalaman, tinggal sebuah suku. Suku itu terkenal karena sesuatunya. Waktu itu, pada tanggal 4 April, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Gadis itu di temani oleh teman-temannya dan keluarganya. Juga dua teman dari luar sukunya. Kedua teman itu adalah lelaki dan perempuan. Mereka kira-kira berumur 8-10 tahunan.

Salah satu temannya adalah seorang lelaki berambut hijau tua yang kurang lebih berumur 9 tahun. Anak lelaki itu berada tepat di sebelah gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Tepat sebelum gadis itu meniup lilinnya, datanglah sekelompok orang yang menghancurkan pesta itu tanpa di undang. Mereka menghancurkan bangunan dan menculik seluruh penduduk suku yang berada di sana. Tapi, seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang kira-kira berumur 8 tahun berhadapan dengan si gadis yang sedang berulang tahun itu. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya bersembunyi.."

"Siapa anak lelaki itu, Hisoka?"

"Anak lelaki itu berhenti di bawah pohon besar dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu menahan takutnya dan bertanya, 'siapa kau?' anak lelaki itu tersenyum dan menjawab. 'aku..' namun anak lelaki itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia segera pergi dari hadapan gadis itu. Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengatakan sesuatu. 'maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa namaku. Aku harus pergi. Karena, jika mereka menemukanmu, kau tidak akan aman.' Ucap lelaki itu. Namun, si gadis tetap bersikeras untuk mengetahui namanya. 'beritahu saja aku panggilanmu! Atau inisialmu!' gadis itu berjalan menuju anak lelaki itu. Namun, ia terpeleset dan terjatuh ke jurang. anak lelaki itu panik dan berusaha menyelamatnya nyawa gadis itu. Namun tidak bisa. Ia ingat ia membawa sebuah tas. Dilemparnya tas yang ia bawa dan ia menyebutkan namanya. 'Kuro.'. Tak lama, anak itu menghilang."

"Ku..ro?"

"Ya. Apakah kau sudah mengingatnya? Apa masih butuh bantuan ceritaku lagi?"

"Tunggu.. darimana kau tahu semua itu?"

Hisoka tersenyum. "Aku ada di sana, 11 tahun lalu, Kurapika. Secara tidak sadar." Tak lama, ia menghilang. Aku begidik. Orang itu aneh. Ya, Hisoka memang aneh. Bahkan untukku.

_Jika ia ada di sana 11 tahun lalu, ia pasti tahu bagaimana kabar orang yang ada di sana. Kuro.. anak lelaki berambut hijau tua.. bukankah itu.. _"Kiri Zuka!" aku tak sadar aku berteriak. Aku menutup mulutku secara spontan. "Warna rambut Kirizuka adalah hijau tua. Dan warna rambut Kime adalah hijau tua juga. Lelaki itu berdiri tepat di sampingku.. jadi, yang sering aku mimpikan ini adalah.."

Pintu kamarku diketuk beberapa kali. Lalu orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku membukanya. Dan ternyata, orang itu adalah raja Victori. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan bertanya. "Apa kau sudah mendapat jawabannya?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. Namun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Bagaimana? Apa jawabannya?" lanjut raja Victori. Ia terlihat penasaran dengan jawabanku. "Waktumu tinggal satu bulan lagi, ny. Kuruta."

"Apa!? Berarti aku sudah menghabiskan 2 jam di dunia nyata!? Itu cepat sekali.."

"Memang begitu. Sudah? Ayo, beritahu aku apa jawabanmu, nona."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dan menghembuskannya perlahan. ".. Ya."

Raja Victori tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu!?"

"Kenapa aku melupakan Kuroro dan Kuroro melupakanku.. karena aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Dan aku seperti mengalami hilang ingatan."

"Hm.. itu benar dengan cerita aslinya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuroro yang melupakanmu?"

Aku tersentak. _Astaga! Aku bodoh sekali! Akukan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kuroro.. _ucapku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, ada suara orang yang berbisik padaku. Bahwa yang apa terjadi pada Kuroro sehingga ia melupakanku. "Kalau Kuroro.. karena ia berada dalam asuhan orang yang salah. Jadi, ia disuruh bekerja keras. Sebagai imbalannya, ingatannya di hapus oleh orang itu."

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Aku mengintip sedikit. Raja Victori sedang dalam posisi berfikirnya. "Ya. Itu adalah jawaban yang benar. Menurut catatan yang aku tulis. Ya, selamat kau lolos. Oh, namun misteri ini belum berakhir. Pertanyaan kedua. Bagaimana cara kau dan Kuroro bertemu kembali?"

Aku membuka mataku. Rasanya aku ingin menonjok orang di hadapanku ini. "Aku sudah bilang, padamu. Bahwa aku dan Kuroro bertemu saat pulang sekolah, tadi. Apakah kau dengar?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau. Ayo, aku beri kau tambahan waktu untuk menjawabnya. Silahkan cari jawaban yang tepat. Dan kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ketiga setelah ini. Yaitu pertanyaan terakhir. Mungkin kau berfikir konyol. Namun, aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Apakah kau cocok dengannya atau tidak."

"A-apa!?"

"Waktumu aku perpanjang jadi 5 bulan. Berjuanglah, nona Kuruta~" ucapnya sembari meninggalkan kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

* * *

Dari luar kamarnya, tepatnya di ruangan dimana gadis itu bertemu dengan Victori, seseorang di dalam salah satu tabung yang berada di sana mulai sadar. Ia membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba dan memukul kaca tabung itu sekencang ia bisa agar pecah. Air yang berada di tabung itu membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Setelah ia melihat retakan pada kaca tabung itu, ia memukul tabung itu dengan satu pukulan yang kencang.

PRANG!

Tabung itu pecah. Ia terjatuh tengkurap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyapu ruangan di hadapannya. Ia merasa sangat dingin. Ia melihat pakaian yang ia kenal dan mengenakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari dari ruangan itu menuju suatu tempat. Entah dorongan apa yang menyuruhnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana.."

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kencang. Aku memutarkan badanku secara relfeks. Dan ketika aku melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku secara tiba-tiba itu, aku menahan tangisku. "Oh.."

Rambut orang itu terjatuh kebawah. Bajunya basah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia baru saja berlari. Ia berjalan menghampiriku dan mencengkram kedua bahuku dengan kencang lalu bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?!"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan tak kuat menahan air mataku. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Kuroro."

Ia menghela nafas berat. "Syukurlah. Aku kira kau terluka setelah kita berpisah tadi. Hei, apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di dalam tabung berisi air penuh itu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Kuroro. Akan aku ceritakan padamu, nanti. Kime ak—"aku terdiam. Aku mengingat kalimat Kime waktu itu. _Karena semua itu kami rasakan 20 tahun lalu. _Lalu dengan cerita Hisoka. _11 tahun lalu. Ketika seorang gadis sedang berulang tahun. Seorang anak lelaki berambut hijau tua berdiri tepat di sampingnya._

Aku masih berfikir. Aku duduk di kasur dan tak lama telentang. "Ah! Aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya~!"

"Jawaban? Jawaban apa maksudmu?"

Aku bangun dari posisiku dan duduk. Lalu, Kuroro duduk di sebelahku. "Jadi, aku diberi tiga teka-teki oleh tn. Victori. Ia memintaku menjawab semua teka-teki konyolnya. Dan semua itu benar-benar konyol! Bagaimana kau harus menjawabnya!?"

"Memang, ia bertanya apa padamu?"

"Pertanyaan kedua, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Sudah jelas ketika sepulang sekolah tadi. Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu padanya ketika aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak. Pasti ada jawaban yang terlupakan. Jawabannya bukan ketika sepulang sekolah." Ucap Kuroro. Aku memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Wajahnya menggambarkan, ia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sudah terjadi puluhan tahun lalu. "Memang, apa pertanyaan pertamanya dan apa yang kau jawab?"

"Pertanyaan pertama yang ia berikan kepadaku adalah, bagaimana aku melupakanmu dan bagaimana kau melupakanku. Dan aku menjawab, aku melupakanmu karena aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan seorang anak lelaki menyebutkan namanya dan melemparkan sebuah tas kepadaku. Dan bagaimana kau melupakanku adalah, karena kau berada di bawah asuhan yang salah dan disuruh bejerka keras. Sebagai imbalannya, ingatan masa lalumu di hapus."

Aku semakin memperhatikan pemuda di sampingku ini. Pemuda itu sedang berfikir sangat keras. "Apakah aku bawa tas itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membawanya. Tapi, aku selalu memakai tas itu ke sekolah. Oh, aku juga selalu membawa foto ini. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk membawa foto ini.. tapi dia mirip sekali denganmu." Ucapku sambil memberikan foto itu kepada Kuroro. "Aku menganggap foto ini adalah jimat keberuntungan."

"Jimat?" ulang Kuroro. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan sangat kencang. Aku panik. Aku berdiri dan berhenti di hadapannya. Ia berteriak. Sangat kencang. Seperti ada yang memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan palu secara kasar.

"Kuroro! Kuroro! Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kurapika. Ma-maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir." Ucapnya lalu ia kembali tenang. "Aku mulai ingat sedikit demi sedikit ketika kau mengatakan jimat. Waktu itu, aku memiliki tanda di keningku. Namun, tanda itu menghilang seraya aku memberikan sesuatu kepad seseorang. Ya, kau bisa bilang, tanda itu adalah sebuah pelindung yang diberikan seseorang untukku."

"Tanda? Oh, aku paham! Apakah tanda yang berada di kening anak lelaki ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kening anak lelaki yang berada di foto. Kuroro mengangguk. Matanya sedikit membulat.

"Apakah kau ingat nama yang disebutkan oleh anak lelaki ini?" tanya Kuroro kepadaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat. Namun aku hanya mendengar kalimat 'Ro' dibelakangnya. Tunggu, 'ro'?"

"Ada apa, Kurapika?"

Sekarang, aku yang memegang kedua kepalaku. "Seingatku, tadi ada orang bernama Hisoka di kamarku. Ia bercerita tentang kejadian 11 tahun lalu. Kau ingat apa yang aku ceritakan padamu soal aku melupakanmu dan aku terjatuh ke jurang?"

Kuroro mengangguk. "Ada seorang anak lelaki yang meneriakkan namanya dan melemparimu tas, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memandang kakiku. Lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Seingatku, Hisoka tadi mengatakan kalau ia mengatakan, anak lelaki itu bernama, 'Kuro'. Dan aku mendengar kata 'ro', darinya. Berarti, orang itu adalah.."

"Aku?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ya! Kau orangnya, Kuroro. Kau yang menyembunyikanku dari orang-orang itu. Namun, bagaimana aku dan aku ber.." aku terdiam. "Aku tahu jawabannya! Pertanyaan pertama dan kedua itu terhubung! Aku harus mencari tn. Victori! Kuroro, kau tunggu sini!" ucapku. Lalu aku berlari meninggalkan Kuroro di dalam kamarku.

Aku berlari menuju tempat ruangan aku bertemu dengan tn. Victori sebelumnya. Aku membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. tn. Victori terlihat sangat kesal ketika salah satu tabungnya pecah dan orang yang berada di dalamnya menghilang. "Anu,"

"Oh, nona Kuruta. Apakah kau sudah mendapat jawabannya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ia buat-buat untuk biasa. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku yang kedua?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua adalah, ketika kejadian 11 tahun lalu. Ketika aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Aku di tarik oleh Kuroro dan bersembunyi. Namun aku terjatuh dan ia berusaha menyelamatkanku. Dan ia melemparkan tasnya padaku."

"Hm.."

"Lalu, tas itu menyelamatkanku dari sebuah benturan batu besar."

"Hm.."

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Takut kalau jawabanku salah. Namun, dewi Fortuna sedang di pihakku, sekarang. "Ya, jawabanmu benar. Sekarang, untuk yang terakhir. Kenapa kau dan Kuroro berada disini?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya. Waktunya aku tambahkan jadi 10 bulan. Berjuanglah~!" ucapnya. Lalu aku keluar dari ruangannya dan segera kembali menuju kamarku. Dalam perjalananku kembali ke kamarku, tiba-tiba, Kime berjalan di sampingku.

"Bagaimana, Kura. Sukses?"

"Hm, bisa kau bilang begitu, Kime. Hei, maukah kau memberi aku _clue_? Kenapa aku dan Kuroro bisa berada disini?"

"Hm.. ya. Namun, kita harus bergegas menuju kamarmu. Ayo!"

"Hn!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ah, bagaimana chapter 02 ini, ya? Setelah sekian lama menganggurkan fiksi saya yang ini.. :v bagaimana dengan Kurapika? Apakah dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan tn. Victori dan mengeluarkan dirinya, Kuroro, Kirihime dan Kirizuka? Atau malah ia terjebak disana selamanya sampai ada yang bisa memecahkan teka-teki tn. Victori selanjutnya? :v

Oke, aku minta maaf banget karena ngaret sama fiksi aku yang satu ini. Awalnya aku males banget. Tapi, karena entah ada dorongan apa, aku jadi lanjutin deh.. :v sekali lagi, maafkan saya karena kemalasan saya menulis fiksi ini~ :v

Reviews:

**Cagalli Atha Zala**: Hm.. bisa, kok.. :v kenapa? Kenapa-nya itu yang lupa aku terangin di atas :v pokoknya, **Victori: kenapa aku tertarik, soalnya Kuroro itu ganteng~ :v **huuuuu~ oke, ini sudah di update^^ maaf atas ngaret-nya, ya~ honto ni, gomen!

**Dindachan06: **okeeeee, Dinda-chan~ XD

**Ukimitaro: **Nah, itu juga, aku juga bingung.. :v XD okee

Nah, karena sudah terbalas, 'hutang'ku untuk chapter kemarin, selamat membaca~ XD

~ Aria ~


End file.
